I'm coming home to you
by little rosebud
Summary: It took Flynn the thought of losing his friend to understand the depth of his feelings for him. Now that he had him back, he didn't want to let go of him ever again. Pairing: Flynn/Yuri Set from the event at Zaude.


**A/N : **Hello everyone! Here is another story on Tales of Vesperia called **I'm coming home to you_._**

This story contains mature content. The pairing is Flynn/Yuri. This means male/male romantic relationship. If you don't like, I suggest you go back. :)

I hope you will enjoy reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)

The song used in italic at the end is Gunslinger from Avenged Sevenfold. It inspired me greatly in writing this fic.

I don't own anything in this story. Credits goes to Namco.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>I'm coming home to you<strong>

Flynn walked down the halls of the castle, making his way to his room. Many knights greeted his return, but he didn't pay them any attention. In fact, the commandant wasn't even aware of their presence. For days now, Flynn wasn't aware of anything. The only thing that kept him moving and not breaking down was the slight hope of seeing that smile again. Of seeing dark hair flowing around that pale face as his owner danced around the battlefield. Of hearing his name spoken with that deep and loved voice. But he wasn't there anymore. And Flynn was keeping the insane hope that he could have survived that fall of Zaude. That Yuri was still alive somewhere.

Flynn entered his room and despite the fire cracking in the hearth, the room felt freezing cold. But he knew better. The commandant knew the cold was emanating from his own body, numbing his senses and gripping his heart in an icy coffin. It had been so since that fateful day on top of Zaude. Despite himself, memories of that day kept haunting him, never letting him any respite.

_When Flynn had finally managed to get to the top of Zaude with Witcher on a small elevator, he hadn't anticipated what was taking place there. The giant apatheia had crashed on the elevator. Rubbles were everywhere and a fine sheet of dust was hanging in the air. Flynn's eyes searched around for long dark hair flowing in the wind. Instead, his gaze fell on the princess and her friends. Only, there was no sign of Yuri anywhere. A feeling of foreboding got hold of his heart as he approached the group. This feeling grew when he got closer to them and saw the grief on their faces. Lady Estellise was sitting on the ground, silent tears running down her face. The young boy was sniffling loudly, trying to fight back the tears that were welling in his eyes. The Krytian and Rita Mordio were bearing a crestfallen expression. Even captain Schwann was standing aside, his face lowered and covered by his bangs. _

_At the sound of Flynn approaching, Estelle lifted her face towards him. "Flynn!" There was so much pain in her voice that it unsettled the acting commandant. The agony in her eyes made him fear the worst. He managed to find his voice. "What happened here? And where is Yuri?" He asked on a dead tone. He feared the answer to these questions, but he had to know. Estelle seemed to search for the courage to answer, but Rita beat her to it. The young mage clenched her fists tightly. "We don't know! He was fighting Alexei when that huge apatheia just fell down! Yuri managed to avoid being crushed under it, but we were separated. And now he's not around!" She exclaimed with pain in her voice. Flynn felt his heart stop in his chest at her words. It couldn't be... And then, the Krytian woman confirmed what he feared. "We believe he fell off Zaude." She whispered in a broken voice._

_Time seemed to stop for the commandant. The words of the Krytian replayed in his mind over and over again, too surreal to be true. Yuri... falling? It couldn't be! But another look at their faces told him they knew there was no other explanation for his disappearance. Flynn turned around from the group and walked away from them, towards the giant apatheia. As he circled it, he expected to see Yuri standing on the other side, turning his head around to cast him his trademark smirk. _

_But he wasn't there. And as the commandant gazed lifelessly on the endless sea, he felt he could not deny the truth anymore. He fell on his knees, feeling as if someone had just ripped his heart from his chest. It hurt so much he could barely breathe. Yuri... He couldn't stop his mind from picturing his friend, falling off the high platform and into the cold seas beyond. His body crashing against the cold water, breaking against the pressure. His dark eyes so full of life, losing their warmth and light as death slowly took over him. _

_As the images filled his mind and his ears picked up the sound of Estellise crying in agony at the loss of Yuri, Flynn felt the cold seep into his being and grip his heart painfully, numbing his senses. And he was glad for it. Because as much as he wanted to break down and just cry out the loss of his best friend, he couldn't. He had a job to do, people to evacuate. Being the commandant meant he couldn't let his personal feelings take over his duties. And he couldn't afford to look weak in front of others. So he did what a commandant had to do. He pulled himself together and evacuated everyone. Only his strength of will prevented him from pulling an agonized expression when he had to drag lady Estellise away from the platform and into the small elevator as she cried out in pain and sadness. And it was also only his strength of will that prevented him from staying back and search for any sign of Yuri. He had to bring the princess back to the capital. Only after would he be able to look for his childhood friend._

And he did. It had been two weeks now and Flynn had been searching for his friend constantly, without a moment of respite. He took ships out, searching the waters all around and off Zaude. He produced a wanted poster for Yuri, knowing that if someone saw him they would report him to the knights. But he was yet to be found. Flynn could hear some of the knights of his brigade talk behind his back at the way he was crumbling down. He could see why. No matter how much he tried to look presentable, he couldn't hide the tiredness reflected on his face, nor the dark bags under his eyes. He hadn't slept well in days as the nights were always haunted with nightmares of Yuri dying. It was more than he could handle. The commandant had also lost weight as he didn't have an appetite anymore. Since when had he been so weak? Was it because Yuri was there that he had been able to advance towards his dreams so much? That he had the strength to overwhelm every obstacle that had crossed his path? Every time Flynn had been haunted with doubts, Yuri had been there to fuel him on and to push him forward as he himself stayed back and watched him.

Flynn sat tiredly on his bed, looking at the fire without really seeing it. Today had been yet another empty search. He was sick and tired of it. He was sick of hearing people telling him to abandon the search. He was sick of the way everyone was looking at him, pitying him. And most of all, he was sick of himself because he was beginning to think they were right. Yuri was gone. And he wouldn't come back. He knew it now.

For the first time since that day, Flynn felt the cold lessen enough to let his emotions bubble up to the surface. There, in the intimacy of his room, where he was only Flynn Scifo and not the commandant, he broke down. His shoulders shook as he wept silently, hot tears rolling down his face. He wept for the loss of his most important person, of the one that had always been there for him and the only one he had ever cared for. For he had only realized now what Yuri was for him. He was his other half. He had loved him more than a friend, more than a brother. He had loved him more than he thought he could ever love anyone. And he wept at his own stupidity, for he had never seen it before it was too late. He had never understood why it was his thoughts were constantly haunted by Yuri, even when they were still together in the knights. He had never understood why it had affected him so much when he learned Yuri had been killing people, not caring about the fact he was sacrificing himself by doing so.

Flynn wept for the loss of his loved one, for he knew the better part of him had died and there was no getting him back. From then on, he would never feel complete again. He would be like a shadow without its light, a body without a soul. Doing what the others were expecting of him, but never caring much more about it. Yes, he had obtained what he had strove for. But it bore no meaning if Yuri wasn't there with him.

A long time passed before Flynn finally stopped crying, looking lifelessly at the fire. He felt emotionally exhausted, as if his energy had been drained from him with each tear that he had wept. He felt the cold return to numb him again, this time stronger than before. He knew it would never go away, as he had lost the only warmth that could have melted it away.

A soft knock against his door pulled him slowly out of his dark thoughts. Flynn turned his head to the door and told the person to enter with an empty voice. The door opened and Estellise poked her head inside hesitantly. She gasped when she saw the state Flynn was in. She hadn't seen him in days and he seemed even more tired than before. But his eyes were what struck her the most. Lately, they had still contained a little glint of hope. But now there was no more. The blue gaze was staring lifelessly at her, waiting for her to speak her mind. Which she did with a lump in her throat. "Flynn, Ioder wants to see you." She whispered, looking away from those haunting eyes.

The commandant stood up and nodded at the princess. "All right. Thank you for telling me." He said on the same tone of voice. He walked to the door and left the room, without another glance at the pink haired girl. The latter felt tears well up at the corner of her eyes. She had never seen Flynn so broken like that before, despite having known him for a long time now. They had all taken Yuri's death pretty hard. But it was obvious the commandant was the one that was taking it the hardest. A single crystal tear ran down the princess' white cheek. "Oh, Yuri..." She whispered painfully.

* * *

><p>Flynn was staring at the sea ahead as the ship crossed the endless blue at a fast pace. The commandant's mind was devoid of any thoughts of Yuri for the first time in two weeks. Ioder had summoned him to tell him that a group of citizens having fled to the continent of Hypionia were being attacked by a huge horde of monsters. He wanted Flynn to gather his knights and to go and protect the citizens. Flynn didn't lose any time in gathering his men and sending a message to the Union to ask for their help. The way Ioder was describing the situation, it seemed to be a pretty huge crisis. He then he departed with his brigade and some men from the Schwann brigade towards Hypionia. He was glad as it would distract his mind from the thoughts that had been constantly plaguing him.<p>

When they finally arrived at the scene, it was much worse than what Flynn had thought. There were monsters everywhere. They were circling the poor citizens and the few knights that were left to defend them. Flynn didn't think twice about ordering his men to charge right through. Which they did. They forced a path towards the citizens and when they got to them, they kept their position on the defensive as they probed them to flee towards the center of the continent. But no matter how many monsters they killed, many more took their place in an endless circle. Flynn had never backed down from a fight before, but this time it looked pretty hopeless. No matter. The commandant would stay here and protect everyone with his life.

From some point on, after three days of running away from the monsters while fighting them without barely any moments to rest, the survivors, along with Flynn, had been backed down against the mountains, with no means of escape. The commandant had lost sight of Sodia and Witcher two days ago. Leblanc and his men were keeping up the fight with him, along with a few other soldiers. But they were getting tired. He didn't know how long they could keep up the fight anymore.

Flynn struck down another monster, but as he did so, he saw another one pass through Leblanc's defenses and make for the people he was protecting. He cursed loudly, and turned around to try and kill it before it was too late. And then, something unbelievable happened. "Azure Edge!" A familiar voice shouted and a wave of blue energy hit the monster dead on, killing it. And then, he saw _him_ running towards him. His eyes widened and his heart began to beat faster in his chest. If it was an illusion, Flynn would want to kill himself afterwards. But he soon found out it wasn't when Yuri stopped at his side, asking him if he was alive. Acting as if nothing had happened. As if everyone hadn't thought he had died. Flynn couldn't stop the surprise from showing on his face, but Yuri did as if he didn't see it. The commandant's emotions were beginning to rise again, threatening to overcome and break the ice refraining them. But he understood now wasn't the time for that. If they survived, now he would let himself indulge in them.

Yuri told him he had a plan to get rid of the monsters, but they had to make their way in the middle of the pack. Flynn trusted him. So he agreed to the plan and the duo, along with Repede, began to fight their way to the middle, leaving the rest of Brave Vesperia behind to protect the citizens. And Flynn found himself fighting with renewed vigor as Yuri was by his side, throwing sly comments at him in the heat of the battle. It was almost like old times. Flynn would have felt like that, if it wasn't for the way his heart was pounding and throbbing painfully in his chest each time his ears picked up the sound of his voice or his eyes caught sight of friend dancing around the monsters in a deadly dance.

They finally managed to get to the center and the dark haired man activated the device. And in a matter of seconds, it had blown every last monster to smithereens. It was over. Flynn couldn't believe the strength of that device. He would have to ask about it later. But right now, they needed to take care of the wounded and to arrange a perimeter of safety around them. Getting rid of the present monsters didn't mean there wouldn't be more coming.

As they were walking back to where everyone else was, Flynn put a hand on his friend's shoulder, making him stop. He then whispered against his ear. "We'll have to talk later." He said and Yuri didn't turn his face towards him, but he nodded. Flynn was glad for he didn't want the other man to go away before they had a chance to talk. Put at ease, Flynn left Yuri standing there and walked back to the survivors to offer his assistance.

The guilds had offered their assistance and Kaufman had even brought tents, food and medical supplies for the people, because they weren't in any state to be traveling. So they established camp for everyone. Even Brave Vesperia decided to stay for the night, too exhausted to travel back to a town. And they also needed to think about what to do next.

* * *

><p>When everyone had gone to sleep, Yuri made his way to Flynn's tent. He wasn't really in the mood to receive comments on his late night visit to his friend, so he had waited for them all to fall asleep. Flynn had told him they needed to talk. About what, he could only guess. He braced himself for receiving a lecture about being more careful next time and all that. But hey, it wasn't like he expected to be stabbed by his second in command back there. If he had known, he wouldn't have stood so near the edge of that damn platform. But he couldn't change what had happened. And Yuri understood everyone had been pretty worried about him. So he probably deserved the lecture that was about to come.<p>

When he arrived in front of Flynn's tent, he knocked softly against the wooden pole near the entrance. He received no answer, but he knew the commandant was inside. He was waiting for him. Without a second thought, Yuri pushed the flap aside and slipped into the tent. The small tent was dimly lit by candles and was only furnished with a small futon in one corner. Surely that was all the merchants from Fortune's Market had brought with them in the crisis. Flynn's armor was lying carelessly in another corner. This made Yuri's attention turn on said commandant. He was sitting on the couch, clad in the blue pants and shirt he wore under his armor. He had seemed deep in thoughts, but Yuri's entry snapped his attention on him. And when those blue eyes settled on him, Yuri missed a breath.

He hadn't been able to look closely at his friend in the heat of the battle. But now, he could take in every little detail. Flynn's hair was more tousled than usual. His features were drawn and tired and he wore dark bags under his eyes, like he hadn't slept in days. And he seemed like he had lost weight too. Yuri felt worry settle in his gut at the sight. He had never seen his friend look so distressed before. And the more unsettling were his eyes. Pain and longing were shining in those normally cool and calm pupils. Was it the thought of his loss that had caused this? Yuri didn't know what to make of that when Flynn finally talked.

"Yuri... You've come." He had whispered the words in a tired voice. The long haired man hid his worry and uncertainty for his friend under a playful mask. "Yeah. You asked me to, right? But couldn't it wait tomorrow morning? I mean, you look like you need the sleep." He said with mirth playing in his voice. Flynn didn't answer. Instead, he rose to his feet and approached Yuri with a blank expression on his face. The dark haired man was about to say he was freaking him out, but the commandant's next action cut off any thought he could have.

Flynn wrapped his arms tightly around his friend's narrow waist and pulled him flush against his chest, burying his face in his graceful neck. The commandant heard him gasp in surprise as his eyes widened under the shock. "F-Flynn?" He said his name with genuine surprise. The blond didn't answer. He inhaled the sweet scent of his friend and closed his eyes, letting himself drown in the sensation of Yuri's warm and pliant body in his arms. He had been so afraid to lose this warmth that belonged to the only person he ever really cared about. He felt the ice that had gripped his heart since that fateful day at Zaude melt away at the contact of Yuri. His entire body shook under the onslaught of feelings that assaulted him.

"You stupid! Why didn't you tell me you were alive?" He hissed against the pale skin of Yuri's neck. The latter finally relaxed in the embrace and closed his eyes, feeling guilt settle into him as he could sense the distress of his friend. He didn't think he deserved the attention, but he let himself drown in the illusion. His hands slowly traveled up the commandant's back and griped his shoulders tightly, returning the embrace. "I'm sorry. So much has happened since I woke up and I didn't have time to tell you." He whispered back with guilt lacing his words. If he had known his friend had been so shaken by his fall of Zaude, he would have run to him as soon as he could to let him know he was all right.

Flynn closed his eyes as his mixed feelings swirled violently inside him. "I searched for you all over! Even when everyone was telling me that you couldn't have survived that fall, I didn't want to believe it! But after two weeks with no news of you, I lost all hope of finding you alive. And now you show up here like nothing's happened! You idiot!" He exclaimed, letting out all the worry and anger he felt towards the man cradled in his arms. Yuri couldn't find what to say else, so he apologized over and over again.

Flynn' anger slowly died down as he let himself drown into Yuri's sweet presence. There was no denying anymore what his heart desired. It longed for Yuri in a way he didn't think possible. It had taken him the loss of his friend to realize it. He had felt his heart rip in half when he thought he had lost him forever. Like a part of him had died that day at Zaude. He had never felt like this about anyone else. It had always been Yuri. Even when they had begun to walk their different paths, he still found himself thinking about his reckless friend every day. Longing for his presence, for his smiles and laughter to fill his days. Now that he had him back, he didn't want to let go of him ever again. He wanted him to be his forever. But would Yuri want that? He might not be feeling the same thing as him. The sole idea burned his chest. He had to know.

Yuri felt the arms around his waist suddenly loosen and calloused hands settled on his arms, gently putting distance between them. The dark haired man looked with confusion into Flynn's blue gaze. Several emotions were swirling in those blue eyes, but Yuri couldn't decipher them. He was about to ask him what was wrong, but Flynn's next action had him froze right on the spot. One of his hands went up to caress his cheek with his fingertips in a fleeting touch that sent goose bumps on his skin. That hand slowly caressed his cheek down his jaw and neck. It finally settled into his dark hair at the back of his neck and brought him closer gently. The vigilante saw those haunted blue eyes lower to settle on his parted lips. And then, the commandant was slowly leaning closer to him.

Yuri snapped out of the trance he found himself in and pushed against Flynn's shoulders harshly. Hurt flared inside his friend's eyes and Yuri looked away, cheeks burning with embarrassment at what he thought had just occurred. "What the hell was that?" He asked dryly, upset and confused. He couldn't believe Flynn had tried to _kiss_ him. He hoped it was just his imagination and that the blond would deny it. He found out he was wrong when a strong hand gripped his chin and forced his gaze into Flynn's own. "I've finally came to term with my feelings, Yuri. I'm sorry I tried to impose it on you instead of telling you. So let me make it clear for you." He whispered with desperation gleaming in his eyes.

Yuri found himself rooted to the spot, unable to look away and wanting to hear what he had to say. Those bewitching eyes softened and a small smile graced the commandant's lips. "It took me the thought of losing you to realize it. It made me realize why it was I felt so hollow and empty wherever you weren't with me. Why I only felt alive wherever I could feel you by my side. Why I'm haunted by dreams about you and why I can't stop thinking about you." He whispered sadly, his voice betraying the sincerity of his words. And Yuri found himself holding his breath for what was to come as his heart began to beat faster.

"Yuri... I love you. My body and soul yearns for you in a way I never thought possible." The soft spoken words broke Yuri's calm facade. Violent emotions rose in him. Emotions that he thought he had buried long ago. Back when he began walking down the path of a criminal. But to hear Flynn say such words broke the dam he had built to stop himself from breaking down. He had to get away from his friend before it was too late. Yuri slapped Flynn's hand away and turned around, ignoring the pain that showed on the commandant's face even as it broke his heart. He made his way to the entrance of the tent and he would have left, but a strong hand around his wrist stopped him from doing so. "Yuri, wait! Say something!" Flynn pleaded, trying to ignore his broken heart at the open rejection of his friend after he poured his heart to him. He didn't know what he would do if he would lose Yuri because of it.

"You're not supposed to want me!" Yuri exclaimed in a pained voice, his back still to Flynn and his head hanging low. And as soon as the words left him, he regretted them. How could he tell Flynn that he wanted to be with him, but that he _couldn__'__t_? He had dreamed to hear those words for so long now, but he didn't deserve them! How could he even think he, a lowly criminal, could ever strive to stay by the commandant's side?

Silence answered his words and Yuri hoped Flynn would let him go. But knowing Flynn like he did, he should have known he wouldn't. "Yuri, what do you mean?" The commandant asked gently, trying to hide the worry in his voice. He felt frustrated when there was no response from the other man. He decided he would probe a reaction out of him. He embraced his friend's waist from behind and put his head on his shoulder. He felt him tense in his arms and struggle against his hold. "Let me go!" Yuri exclaimed with desperation and a little hint of outrage. Flynn kept a tight hold around his waist. "I won't let go until you promise me you'll stay and talk to me. Please." Yuri stopped his struggling and cursed under his breath. He really shouldn't have said anything, but it had left him on the spur of the moment. He lowered his head again and clenched his teeth. "All right." He said between his teeth. Flynn heard him despite the words being whispered. He released Yuri and was relieved when he didn't try to run away. Instead he saw his friend's stance go rigid as he didn't move from his spot. There were merely any space between the two, but Yuri didn't try to get away.

Flynn waited for him to talk again and when he did, the knight hadn't expected the words that followed. "Sodia loves you, you know?" The commandant was taken aback by that. His eyes widened under the surprise at the out of nowhere affirmation. He frowned lightly. "How do you figure? And where is it coming from?" He asked with frustration. How in the world did Sodia got thrown into the equation? Yuri still didn't turn around as he answered his question. "She's devoted to you and she would do everything to protect you. She could give you everything you need. She would be perfect for you." Yuri whispered the words even as they felt like poison in his mouth. He knew Sodia, unlike him, was worthy of Flynn. She loved him so much she had been ready to kill him. But unlike him, she hadn't dirtied her hands in the end. Even so, a small part of himself wished that Flynn wouldn't take his words at heart. He wouldn't be able to take it if his friend was to end up with somebody other than him. He had always been Flynn's most important person and he didn't want that to change. Talk about selfish. But Flynn was the only reason for him to be selfish. The commandant was the only one that he had ever really cared for.

The vigilante found himself being turned around roughly by two strong hands on his shoulders, shaking him none too gently. A look at Flynn's face told him the blond was pissed off. "What the hell, Yuri? Didn't you listen to me earlier? I don't want Sodia or anyone else for that matter! I want you! Is it so hard to understand?" He replied with anger. Yuri's emotions reached their breaking point at that. His hands gripped the commandant's shoulders in a deathly grip. "Why? It would be so much easier! I'm not worthy of you, Flynn!" He exclaimed without really thinking about what he had unleashed. Flynn looked stunned by his words and he was left speechless. Yuri took that opportunity to continue talking. He didn't know if he would have the strength to continue otherwise.

"I'm just a filthy criminal! All I wanted was to protect your smile and I would have done anything for that! So when I heard that Ragou wanted to get back at you, I didn't even think twice about striking him down. And it was the same with Cumore. I took it upon myself to punish them so you could go on and continue towards your dream. But now, my hands are stained with blood! I'm not even worthy to look at you, let alone touch you! I have no place by your side. I would only defile your light and corrupt you. You can't possibly want someone like that." When he finished, Yuri couldn't afford to look at Flynn. His hands slipped to the commandant's chest and clenched into fists as he hung his head down, letting his bangs cover his eyes. So, he had said it all. He had told Flynn why he couldn't give himself to him, even if Yuri wanted nothing more than that. He wanted the happiness of waking up next to Flynn in the morning, of being held through the night in the warmth of his arms. He wanted to see his smiles everyday and to hear him call his name in the throes of passion... He wanted all of it. And it was even more heartbreaking because he knew he would never have it. He didn't deserve this happiness.

Silence followed his words. And with it grew the need to run away for the dark haired swordsman. He needed to get away from Flynn before he let himself be swallowed by his emotions. He had intended to do just that, but the commandant was one step ahead of him. He buried one hand into that dark and beautiful hair near his ear and he tilted Yuri's face to him. A sad smile stretched his lips. "Yuri... how long have you been thinking that?" He whispered with sadness. The swordsman was tense and he didn't answer Flynn. He pushed his hand away and made a few steps backward. He never let his gaze on his friend, even as he talked. "I'm sorry Flynn." He whispered.

And then, he was gone.

* * *

><p>Seeing Yuri off as he was going to the Union and Palestralle to ask their leaders to come to the camp had felt awkward for Flynn. The dark haired man had acted like nothing had happened, like nothing had been said between them. But Flynn knew better. He could see pain lingering in those dark eyes whenever they landed on him. Which the swordsman had taken care not to let happen too much.<p>

When Brave Vesperia had departed, Flynn sent some of his men to the capital to go fetch Ioder as he himself needed to stay here to protect the citizens if another horde of monsters decided to attack. Even so, he couldn't stop his mind to wander back to the words Yuri had said to him last night. "_I__'__m__ not__ even__ worthy__ to __look __at__ you,__ let__ alone __touch__ you!__ I__ have__ no __place__ by__ your__ side_." Knowing Yuri was thinking that, and for who knows how long a time, was breaking the commandant's heart. He never had guessed such thoughts were plaguing the mind of his carefree friend. He had always hidden everything he felt behind a laid-back facade.

But yesterday, for the first time since he had quit the knights, Yuri had opened himself to Flynn. He had showed him the side of him he had always kept hidden to the others. He had let him inside the darkness of his heart, showing him the pain, uncertainty and vulnerability he felt under that strong facade. And Flynn understood one thing clearly. Yuri hadn't rejected him entirely. His words hinted that he might feel the same way than the commandant and that was enough to fuel his determination. He wouldn't let things go that easily. He needed to talk to his friend one more time.

Despite his resolution, Flynn didn't have a single occasion to talk to Yuri about the previous night. After the vigilante had came back and the leaders of the world had all assembled, they had all locked themselves into the headquarters and Brave Vesperia told them all they knew about the current crisis. They told them about the spirits, the adephagos, Duke... And then heated arguments became to fuse as everyone thought about what they could do if they decided to give up the Blastia.

That was Yuri's cue to leave the headquarters. Without thinking much further, Flynn had followed him outside. He couldn't believe Yuri didn't want to stay until the end. Everything that was taking place, every decision that would be made was in accordance to Brave Vesperia's deeds. So the fact that Yuri wanted none of it was infuriating for the commandant. And he told him so. He was fed up with the dark haired man always choosing the option that was bad for him when he could have all his accomplishments being rewarded. And their argument brought them to arms, just like the old times. The ease in which they slipped back into their usual routine almost made Flynn forgot about what he wanted to talk to Yuri about. But now was not the time. Not when they were both lying on the grass and laughing like idiots as they recalled their promise and the time they spent together when they were kids.

Back when everything had been much simpler. When they didn't have to worry about duties and drifting away from each other.

* * *

><p>Night had settled in and everyone had gone to sleep as a hard day was awaiting them tomorrow. Brave Vesperia would depart to Tarquaron to put an end to the Adephagos and everyone else would have to prepare themselves for the loss of the Blastia.<p>

But Flynn couldn't find sleep, no matter how hard he tried. He hadn't been able to talk to Yuri at all about yesterday and it was eating away at him. Because he knew, even if he didn't want to think about it, that tomorrow might be the last time he would see his friend. Because if Brave Vesperia failed, they would all die. There was no second chance. Flynn kept turning and tossing on his bed, his thoughts constantly going to his friend. And then, he couldn't take it anymore. He had thought about what he wanted to say to Yuri and he didn't want to chance never telling him. He needed to see him. Now.

With that thought in mind, Flynn got out of bed and put on his boots before leaving his tent. He was walking towards the Inn with the intention of waking up his friend when he saw a familiar figure clad in white getting out of the building. Flynn stopped walking when he saw lady Estellise walk away from the Inn. Where was she going at this hour? Concerned, the commandant decided to follow her. He grew worried when she walked towards the entrance of the village. What was she thinking, going out alone? It was dangerous! Flynn was about to stop her when his eyes spotted a lone figure sitting on the grass a little ways apart from the village entrance. And his heart beat faster in his chest when he recognized him.

Yuri. The young man was sitting with Repede, gazing at the stars in the night. The commandant watched as the princess went to Yuri and seemed to ask if she could sit next to him. Repede stood up and walked back into the village, throwing a look at Flynn as he passed by him and into the Inn. Flynn just stood there, watching as the duo talk about things he couldn't hear from where he was. But from the way the princess was acting, one thing was clear in the commandant's mind: Estellise was fond of his friend. _Very _fond of him. And Flynn felt terrible. Because even knowing that, even knowing that if things were to work out between Yuri and him, it would break her heart if she came to learn of it. And the worst part was that Flynn was ready to bear with it. So he patiently waited for the princess to finish her talk with Yuri as there was no way he would go back without having a talk with his friend himself.

Yuri bid goodnight to Estelle and stayed alone for a while after she left, only gazing at the stars. There was a lot on his mind, but he refused to think too much on it as the future was so indecisive right now. He wanted to focus only on the oncoming battle, but his thoughts constantly came back on a certain blond. And it annoyed him greatly. He couldn't stop thinking about what he had said to Flynn the night before. He felt like such an idiot for laying his feelings bare like that to his childhood friend. He should have just rejected Flynn when he had told him what he felt for him. He was no good for him and he knew it.

He should have told him he didn't love him. But it would have been a lie. Everything he had ever done, be it good or bad, had always been for Flynn. From the very beginning, Yuri lived only for him. He lived to protect his smile and to help him achieve his dreams from the shadows. He lived for the promise they had made to each other when they were kids. So he couldn't bring himself to lie blatantly to Flynn's face, even if it would have been best for both of them. Yuri sighed at length and got on his feet. He didn't want to think about this anymore, so he decided he might as well go back to the Inn and try to get some sleep, even if he knew he would probably stay up the whole night.

Yuri was on his way to the Inn, passing in front of a house when a hand shot out of the dark and closed around his wrist. The swordsman was so surprised that he didn't even say anything, even as his captor was dragging him somewhere. When the light of the moon bore through the clouds, he could finally see who was dragging him away. It was Flynn. Yuri was confused at that. "Flynn?" He called his name, a little out of breath as Flynn was walking at a rather fast pace. The latter didn't answer as he kept dragging Yuri away and up to a large tent just besides the headquarters. Flynn entered the tent without a second thought and Yuri understood it was his private quarters. The tent was a lot more furnished than the last one. It was separated into two spaces; the bathroom and the bedroom. It was more fitting for a commandant and it seemed a lot cozier, with a larger bed and many cushions. Flynn finally let go of Yuri, who was looking at him with confusion and apprehension. "Why did you bring me here?" He asked on a low tone. Flynn smiled at him in answer and took Yuri's hands in his own. He then walked backwards, pulling Yuri with him until Flynn was sitting on his futon with Yuri standing in front of him, a sweet blush on his cheeks.

"Wha-what are you doing?" He asked with embarrassment. And then he saw the commandant do something he never would have thought. Flynn leaned in and kissed each of his hands in an adoring gesture. The long haired man stiffened at the gesture and looked unbelievingly at his friend as his blush darkened. The latter looked up at him and smiled softly at him. "I just kissed the hands of a murderer, and by that fact, I've forgiven his doings, for he did them with the sole purpose of protecting me. And I also want to thank him for being there for me, for doing what I couldn't and for watching my back." Yuri tried to pry his hands away, feeling his heart beat faster than ever before. How was it that every single action of Flynn was breaking his determination so easily? "Flynn, you can't be serious... Let me go! I already said all I had to say!" He said with agitation. But Flynn never let go. "Yuri, look at me." His voice was commanding and Yuri found himself unable to disobey him. He let his gaze bore into the depths of his blue one. "This time, let _me_ talk. You didn't let me the chance to yesterday." He said softly, never letting go of Yuri's hands. A small part of Yuri wanted to protest, but the other part, stronger than the first one, willed him to listen. So he did.

Flynn's smile turned sad as he opened his mouth to talk, never letting go of the loved black gaze he always found himself getting lost into. "So you think you are not worthy of me? That you don't deserve to be by my side? I never thought that, Yuri. I always thought of you as my equal, as the only one I could trust with my life and to whom I would gladly give my life to protect. Even when you decided to walk down that path of murders, I didn't change my mind on that. It doesn't mean I approve of what you're doing. I don't. I fear you will lose yourself if you continue on this path. And I feel it is my fault for that. Because I wasn't strong enough to put an end to the acts of these criminals with the justice of the Empire. It wasn't fair that I blamed only you, when the fault lay partly on me." The words spoken to him shook Yuri to the core. How could Flynn be so understanding of his actions when he had been so revolted weeks ago? Yuri didn't understand.

He opened his mouth to talk, but one of Flynn's hands went to his lips to stop him. "Let me finish, please." He whispered softly and Yuri closed his mouth. Flynn could see confusion and sadness gleam in the blackness of his eyes. It made his friend look so vulnerable right now. His hand left his lips only to caress his cheek in a longing gesture. He heard Yuri miss a breath and he unconsciously leaned into the touch. Flynn brought his face closer to his own and he could see fear and uncertainty join the other emotions in his eyes. "No matter what you think of yourself, Yuri, I can think of no one else who could be more worthy of me than you." And then his hand that was still clutching Yuri's brought it on his chest, just above his heart so the dark haired man could feel the fast beating of his heart. "Can't you see you're my other half? You are everything I am not, and in doing so, you are the only one who can complete me." He whispered against Yuri's lips.

Yuri felt the walls he had constructed around his heart to protect it shatter brutally at the last words of his childhood friend. He began to shake under the violent emotions that swallowed him and he knew Flynn could feel it. But he couldn't help it. He felt weak as he knew one more word from Flynn would completely break his already weakened determination. And then it came. "You are the only one who can make me happy." That was the breaking point for Yuri. He leaned in until his lips melted into Flynn's own. The latter was surprised by the gesture, but he quickly got over his initial shock. Yuri was showing him what he couldn't bring himself to tell him. He was showing him that he cared for him much more than he should. Flynn's hand went behind Yuri's head and he angled it as he slowly moved his lips against his own. His other arm circled Yuri's waist and pulled him gently towards him, making him straddle his lap if he didn't want to lose his balance. Yuri put his hands on his shoulders for support as he let Flynn take control of their kiss. The commandant drank the little gasps Yuri made as they moved their lips together slowly in the sweetest of touch.

When they finally parted, Flynn leaned his forehead against Yuri's and smiled brightly. The dark haired man mirrored his smile and his hand went to his friend's cheek, caressing it. "You and your sugar coated words. I can't help but feel weak when I'm around you. It's really annoying." He whispered and Flynn found his expression adorable. The hand that was buried in that dark mane rubbed at his scalp and it earned him a soft whimper that strangely resembled a purr. "That's because you can't resist me. I always get what I want, and right now, that would be you." Flynn replied with amusement and before Yuri could do anything, the commandant's hands gripped his slim waist and he had maneuvered him onto the bed, trapping him under his body. Yuri looked up at Flynn's victorious smile. He smiled mischievously at him. "...Spoilsport. So that means right now is the time when you keep telling me cheesy lines and ravish me through the night, right?" He whispered with a hint of anticipation in his voice. Oh yes. Yuri wanted this. He might regret it tomorrow morning, but right now he felt his long repressed feelings for his friend swallow him whole and all he wanted right now was to drown in them. He wanted his senses to be overwhelmed by Flynn. The rest could wait.

The knight leaned closer and he felt his heart leap in his chest at the sight of Yuri, looking at him with half lidded eyes clouded with lust and mirth. "Well, I'm not sure about the first part, but I certainly hope to make the second one come true." His answer made Yuri laugh a little. And it was too much temptation for Flynn. He closed the distance between them, claiming those tempting lips in another kiss. Yuri responded to the touch eagerly, circling the commandant's neck and bringing him closer to him to feel more of him. Flynn kept the kiss slow and sensual, even when his tongue darted out to probe at the other's lips. Yuri opened his lips to let that tongue explore his mouth and tangle with his own in a sweet dance. Flynn's hands took upon themselves to explore the addicting body lying under him, running over his clothed thighs and up his sides, only to slip under his open jacket to caress the skin of his chest. He felt Yuri shiver under his touch and moan into their kiss. God, he wanted Yuri so much right now.

The vigilante broke the kiss to gasp as the commandant's fingers brushed a very sensitive nipple. Flynn took the hint and caressed the nub of flesh while his lips latched onto the white skin of Yuri's neck. The latter shuddered under the sensations and tilted his head to the side, offering more of his neck to Flynn's own pleasure. He kissed and nibbled at the skin, taking great delight in the little noises his childhood friend was doing. He soon felt impatient hands tugging on his shirt. Flynn took the cue and helped Yuri get rid of his shirt, leaving him naked from the waist up. He kicked his boots off and got rid of Yuri's own before leaning down to claim his love's lips in a hungry kiss as lust and heat slowly pooled in his gut. Yuri wasn't about to complain. His hands caressed Flynn's chest and up his neck to settle behind his head and he brought him even closer to deepen the kiss. He rolled his hips against the commandant's, feeling how much his friend desired him. It was Flynn's turn to moan into the kiss and his hand took solace into Yuri's dark and beautiful hair as he ravished his mouth with even more fervor. He wanted all of Yuri. He wanted to possess every part of him, to burn his touch into his skin so the lone wolf would crave only him.

Yuri felt a strong arm slip under his waist and lift him into a sitting position until he was straddling Flynn. All the while, their lips never broke their intimate contact. The commandant's hand went to his waistband and deftly untied the complex knot before throwing it carelessly on the floor. Yuri's jacket and shirt slid off his shoulders, exposing the alluring white skin to Flynn's eyes. The blond finally broke their kiss and his lips latched at the junction of Yuri's neck and shoulder. He bit down hard into the unmarred flesh and he heard Yuri cry out in surprise. He felt him shudder in his arms and the dark haired pressed Flynn's head closer to his heated flesh. "Flynn..." He whispered his name in a heated fashion that sent a dark thrill down the commandant's spine. He sucked at the skin and he was glad to see Yuri seemed to really much enjoy his attentions. One of the knight's hands got rid of his shirt and jacket before going down to grip one of Yuri's trembling thighs. His arm went to the curve of the vigilante's back and pulled him even closer to him, feeling the heat of his flesh against him.

The long haired man slowly rocked his hips against Flynn's, making them both moan at the friction as their erections rubbed against each other through their clothes. He kept on the slow and languid pace, thinking he would go crazy with the onslaught of pleasurable sensations. The hand caressing the inside of his thigh, the other going up his back to bury itself in his hair, Flynn's hot and erratic breathing against his ear and the sweet friction of their hips... He was so turned on.

Flynn was in the same state of delirious need. Yuri was hot right now, panting near his ear and shaking in his arms. He was driving him crazy with want. He couldn't wait anymore. With a quick movement, he toppled him on the mattress and his mouth latched onto his throat in a near aggressive gesture. Yuri moaned encouragingly, loving the way he was manhandling him. Flynn's mouth slowly went downwards, kissing and nipping at every patch of white skin he could find. Yuri kept on whispering his name heatedly and his fingers buried themselves in blond hair, encouraging him to go further down. Flynn was kissing his taunt stomach and his hands went to the hem of his pants, about to drag them down when his eyes spotted something and he stopped everything. Yuri's eyes snapped open and he looked down when cool fingers glided over the angry scar Sodia had made him. Their eyes met and Yuri could see confusion in the gaze of the other. "How did you get that wound? It doesn't look old." He whispered with worry in his voice. Yuri frowned and turned his head away. "It doesn't matter. Just keep going." He muttered with frustration. Flynn seemed displeased and wanted to argue, but the look on Yuri's face dissuaded him. "All right. But don't think I'll let the matter slide." He said, also not wanting to ruin the moment with such thoughts. He would ask about that scar another time.

Flynn resumed where he left off, dragging Yuri's pants and underwear down his thighs. Yuri lifted his hips to help Flynn remove them. Seconds after, he was bare under Flynn's eyes. He couldn't help the small blush that gained his cheeks as the blue gaze roamed over him. But he didn't try to hide from Flynn. Instead, he dragged him down to claim his lips in a hungry kiss. Flynn deepened the kiss, savoring the taste of his lover. He soon felt hands tugging at his own pants, opening his belt and dragging them down. Flynn helped him get rid of his own pants. And when he was in the same state as Yuri, they both moaned into the kiss at the sheer feeling of it all. When they finally broke contact, Flynn smiled at Yuri. "You're gorgeous, Yuri." He whispered and the long haired man felt even more embarrassed. "Stop saying cheesy things and get going!" He urged him with overwhelming need. He swore, if Flynn wasn't going to do something soon, he thought he would die.

The commandant chuckled and answered his silent plea as he parted Yuri's thighs and settled between them. He kissed a path up the inside of his thigh, slowly going to where he knew Yuri wanted him to go. With a smirk and leaned in and licked a first time along his shaft. His lover's hips jerked upwards at the sudden foreign sensation. Flynn repeated the action and was rewarded with a low moan. He kept on teasing Yuri, nipping on the sensitive flesh and licking across the head. He wanted to hear the prideful swordsman beg for his touch. He heard him growl and his hands went to his hair trying to push his head down, but Flynn would have none of it. "Flynn... please! Stop teasing me!" Yuri whined, his cheeks flaring up in embarrassment. The sight alone sent a surge of heat right into Flynn's arousal. He thought it wasn't fair to make him wait anymore as he had asked so nicely.

Without a single warning, Flynn took Yuri's member into his mouth and began a slow pace, sucking and licking around the heated flesh. Yuri's eyes widened and he cried out shamelessly at the sudden wet heat that surrounded his most sensitive part. His hips bucked under the mind blowing pleasure and Flynn almost choked for the sudden gesture. His hand went to his lover's stomach and he put pressure on it, keeping him pinned to the bed. He kept on his slow pace, making sure to graze the sensitive flesh with his teeth and to swirl his tongue around the leaking head.

Flynn's actions had Yuri melt into a moaning mess. He couldn't stop the sounds from getting past his lips at the feeling of it all. But what was turning him on the most was the fact that he had no control over his pleasure, that he was at Flynn's mercy. The hand that was holding him down was burning his flesh deliciously in a reminder that it was Flynn controlling his pleasure. And it was arousing as hell. Yuri never thought before then that letting loose of the control he always had could be so thrilling. But he found out he didn't mind looking vulnerable and submissive if it was with Flynn. He was the only one with who he could let down his defenses and just be _himself_. Just be a man with weaknesses that loved and needed to be loved.

Flynn couldn't take it anymore. He _needed_ to have Yuri. He needed to feel him, to be one with him. To chain the dark beauty to him in a way that will make it impossible for him to run away from Flynn again. The blond released Yuri's erection and the whine of displeasure that reached his ears aroused him. He stared down at Yuri's flushed face. God, how he loved this man. He had been so stupid to let things as feeble as "private justice" come between them and almost destroy their bond. And to think he had been almost ready to kill him weeks ago. But now, as he realized how deep his feelings for Yuri were, he knew that if it had come to this, he would have killed himself afterwards. He knew now that if he was to lose Yuri, there would have been nothing left of him but an empty shell. Yuri was his life. They had always been together and even as they were apart, nothing had torn their bond apart. And Flynn would let nothing tear them apart anymore. Ever.

Soft hands took hold of his face and snapped him back on the present moment. Flynn found himself getting lost in those dark eyes. Yuri was displaying his trademark smirk. "Stop thinking, Flynn. Or am I so boring that you need to think about something else while you're doing me?" He whispered with mirth. Flynn found himself smiling back. Yuri was right. There will be time for such thoughts later. Right now, he should focus on that gorgeous man lying under him for the taking. _His_ Yuri. Flynn leaned in and kissed Yuri's lips in a fleeting kiss. "Sorry. But I was thinking about you, so that doesn't count, right?" Yuri laughed a little. "Okay, that comment will get you nowhere. I would appreciate if there was less talking and more action, see what I mean?" Flynn's smile grew devious at that. In a quick movement, he had rolled them over so Yuri was sitting on his stomach, straddling his waist.

He looked confusedly at the commandant. "Wha-what are you doing?" He asked, confused. Flynn let his hands caress his naked thighs, spreading them wider so Yuri could sit more comfortably. The blond never let go of his smile. "Well, I just figured you could do it yourself, if you're so impatient." He said mischievously. When he understood the meaning of his words, Yuri's face gained a delicious shade of red. He didn't know Flynn was so dirty. So, he wanted to see him fuck himself while riding him, huh? Then Yuri would gladly give him a show. Without another word, Yuri brought a hand to his lips and his tongue darted out to lick at three of his fingers. He swirled his tongue around them before sucking on them, all the while letting out sweet little sounds. By the dark blush that gained the commandant's cheeks, it was easy for Yuri to imagine what kind of images his mind was producing right now. And it amused him greatly.

When he finally released his fingers with an indecent sound, he let his hand travel slowly down his chest and between his legs. He slowly circled his entrance before pushing one finger tentatively past the ring of muscles. Yuri began to slide his finger in and out of himself to ease his passage. All the while, he could feel Flynn's eyes on him, watching his every move. When he inserted the second one, Yuri bit his lip at the discomfort he felt as he stretched himself for what was to come. Flynn seemed to sense it as his hands went up his sides to his chest, caressing his skin and soothing him. And when Yuri inserted the third one, he winced at the pain he felt but willed himself to take it. As he kept on stretching his hole slowly, he didn't notice the hand that traveled to his hair and suddenly yanked him towards Flynn. He let out a surprised yelp that was swallowed by Flynn's hungry lips. He let his lover claim his lips like he wanted, melting into the sweet attention as hands roamed over his hips and the curve of his back. When they parted Flynn caressed his dark hair in a fleeting touch. "You're so hot... I can't wait anymore..." Flynn said on a pleading tone. Yuri understood. He too was burning up with need. "Okay." He whispered against his lips before dropping a quick kiss on them and straightening up.

His hand closed around Flynn's erection and he lifted himself up, positioning himself over his member, letting the tip embrace his entrance. He eased his muscles and slowly sank down, letting the hot organ pierce his hole and penetrate him slowly. Yuri gasped in pain as Flynn's member stretched him insanely wide, but he willed himself to take the pain. He only stopped when he had taken it all inside, feeling his erection huge and throbbing inside him. The long haired man panted under the vivid pain tearing him apart inside. His nails sank into the flesh of Flynn's chest. The latter willed himself to ignore the pleasure Yuri's muscles clenching in a vice grip around his member were providing him.

His lover was in pain. He gently drew Yuri to him and kissed him deeply, yet with gentleness. It was soothing, trying to get Yuri's mind away from the pain he was feeling. The commandant's hands were caressing his back and sides, earning him a purr of contentment from his lover. When they parted Flynn looked deep into his lover's eyes. "Yuri... I love you." He whispered, his voice shaking with the emotion. Yuri smirked at that. "I know." He answered and if it wasn't for the pain still tearing him apart from where Flynn was firmly buried in him, he would have laughed at the face the commandant pulled. "You're supposed to say "I love you too"." He said with faked hurt. Yuri let his hands caress his chest as he straightened up. "Flynn... do you seriously believe I would let you fuck me if I didn't feel the same way about you?" He said bluntly and found the blush on the commandant's face quite cute.

Yuri felt the pain finally lessen to a low dull and found it was his cue to start moving. Putting his hands on the commandant's chest for balance, he tentatively lifted his hips all the way before letting himself drop down on Flynn. He bit his lip at the still uncomfortable pressure as he set a slow pace, rolling his hips up before impaling himself on the hot member buried inside him. He heard Flynn gasp from the pleasure as he took him deeper at each movement of his hips. He wanted to hear more from him. He raised his hips until only the head of Flynn's member was inside him before impaling himself with more strength, letting it reach deeper inside him and brush against a bundle of nerves that sent a spark of pleasure to course through him. Yuri gasped under the sudden sensation. What was that? He didn't know what it was, but he needed more of that feeling.

He kept on riding Flynn, slamming down harder and harder, feeling Flynn's erection brush that spot each time, making him moan and keen in pleasure. Flynn was moaning too, lost in a world of pleasure at the feel of that sweet and tight heat surrounding his member. And the sight of Yuri... God it was turning him on even more. He was downright gorgeous right now. The picture of debauchery. He was looking at Flynn with half lidded eyes gleaming with lust. His long dark hair was messed up, sticking with sweat to his forehead and chest. His cheeks were tinged in a delicious shade of red and those partly opened lips were moaning his pleasure each time he let his hips slam down on him. He could see his member slide in and out of that heavenly body. And when those delicious lips moaned his name, he felt his self control shatter violently.

Without his mind being able to proceed what had just happened, Yuri found himself lying under Flynn with the man still tightly buried all the way into him. So, he wanted to take complete control? Yuri would gladly let him. The commandant spread Yuri's legs further apart and began to rock his hips experimentally against him. The submissive man found himself meeting each trust with his hips, trying to get more of that feeling and to deepen the penetration. He felt frustrated when Flynn kept the slow pace, not reaching deep enough to graze that spot that would make him moan and writhe in pleasure. Yuri's hands went to Flynn's shoulders and he sank his nails into his flesh, enough to draw blood. Flynn jerked at the sudden pain. "Ow! What was that for?" He exclaimed, looking at Yuri's displeased expression. "Dammit, Flynn! Stop being so slow! Fuck me harder!" He hissed through clenched teeth. Flynn's expression turned devious and he snapped his hips with such brutality that Yuri's entire body jerked under the strength.

The member buried inside him rammed against his prostate, sending a wave of ecstasy up the vigilante's spine. Yuri cried out in pleasure as his back arched off the mattress. Flynn began a punishing pace, ramming his shaft deep and hard into the welcoming body of his lover. "Fine. But don't go complaining to me tomorrow if you're feeling sore." Flynn whispered heatedly near Yuri's flushed face. The latter found himself unable to answer as only moans and gasps of pleasure were coming out of his mouth. God, it felt good. He found himself meeting each of the commandant's powerful trusts, rolling his hips tantalizingly, knowing it would fuel Flynn on. It did. The blond growled against his neck. "Shit, Yuri..." He whispered against the burning skin of his neck.

Hungry lips latched onto the creamy skin of his neck and Yuri tilted his head, exposing more of his skin as his hands pressed Flynn's face against his neck. "Flynn... God... More!" He moaned shamelessly. Flynn gladly gave into his request. He was drunk on the pleasure, completely addicted to Yuri to think anymore anyway. He gave in to his instincts. His hands gripped Yuri's legs in a bruising hold and he spread them even further apart, snapping his hips with even more strength. Yuri keened in pleasure and moaned his lover's name as he clung to his back for dear life. His body shook all over as the pleasure taking over his senses was almost unbearable. He knew he wouldn't last long now, but he tried to hold it in as much as he could. He didn't want this moment to end. And he knew, from the way Flynn kept moaning his own name between curses, that the commandant was also near the end.

And then, it came. Flynn rammed his shaft one last time into his tight heat, burying himself to the core and slamming against his prostate dead on. Yuri's thighs clenched around his waist in a dead grip and he arched his back. His head fell backwards as he cried out under the strength of his orgasm. The sight alone would have been enough to also send the commandant over the edge. But it was the muscles clenching around the sensitive skin of his shaft that were the end of him. He buried his face into the neck of his lover and moaned his name. Yuri felt a warm liquid spurt deep inside him and the sole thought of Flynn ejaculating inside him made him jerk in pleasure, adding to his orgasm.

Flynn collapsed on top of Yuri, barely holding himself up to avoid crushing Yuri under his weight. They lay there breathless, their bodies shaking under the strength of their release. When they had calmed themselves down, Flynn pulled out of Yuri and lied besides him on the bed. He turned around to look at Yuri and frowned when he saw him sitting in the bed. "What are you doing?" He asked, completely exhausted. Yuri turned to him, looked apologetic. "Well, I better go back to the Inn. It would be... awkward if everyone found out I am with you in the morning." He whispered back. Flynn knew Yuri better than that, though. He knew he didn't care _that _much about what the others thought. And his entire body language was telling the commandant that he wanted to stay there with him, but he still had hesitations about what just happened. About if he had any right to stay and share the bed of the commandant. Even after they had just made love, he still had hesitations. That was so like him.

Flynn smiled at him and before Yuri knew it, his lover had dragged him down until he was lying against him, his head on his chest. Flynn pushed away some strands of black hair that had been stuck to his forehead. "Stay, please... I don't want to feel as if it meant nothing. Especially tonight..." He whispered, his arm circling Yuri's waist and pulling him closer to him in a possessive way. Yuri sighed. There really was no winning against Flynn, isn't it? Anyway, a part of him really wanted to stay and he let that part win. The rest could wait tomorrow. "Okay. I'm staying." He whispered and yawned as sleep slowly settled inside him. He was so tired. Flynn chuckled a little. "I'm glad. Good night, Yuri." He said before settling more comfortably on his bed, keeping Yuri close to him and letting the warmth of his lover lull him to sleep. Yuri smiled against his chest. "Night, Flynn..." He whispered before falling asleep, curled against his best friend.

* * *

><p>Sodia was an early riser. More than often, she was awake before the rest of her squad, as well as her commandant. When it happened, she took it upon herself to wake him up as she knew Flynn wasn't the kind of person that liked to sleep more than necessary. So with that thought in mind, the knight walked to the tent of her commandant with the intent of waking him up. She knocked softly against the wooden pole. Usually, that was enough to wake the commandant. She found it strange when she didn't receive any response. Without thinking further, she opened the flap of the tent and poked her head inside. She instantly regretted doing that.<p>

Tangled up in the bed sheets, the commandant was sleeping peacefully. However, he wasn't alone. Yuri Lowell was also sleeping, his dark hair splayed on the pillow. Flynn was behind him, an arm draped around his waist to keep his back close to his chest and his face was buried in his shoulder. The bed sheets were barely covering their nudity. It couldn't be more obvious to Sodia what they had done in the night. And the sight brutally broke her heart. She quickly closed the flap of the tent and walked away, her cheeks burning as she fought the need to cry. She had always known her commandant had a soft spot for Lowell, but she didn't know it was that bad. Now it was clear she could never hope to claim his heart. Seeing them like that, peaceful smiles gracing their lips as they slept in each other's arms, it was obvious to her that they shared the same feelings. And it was also obvious she didn't fit in the picture at all.

When Estelle made her way to the dining room of the Inn, she noticed everyone was already up and eating. Everyone except Yuri. She sat at the table, greeting everyone as she was looking around, trying to spot the swordsman she secretly loved. Rita noticed the princess' searching gaze. "What is it, Estelle?" She asked with a still sleepy voice. The pink haired girl looked thoughtful. "Where is Yuri?" She asked innocently. Rita and Karol shrugged their shoulders as they had no idea. When she looked at Judy and Raven, she saw that the Krytian was bearing a mysterious smile and the ex captain seemed a little uneasy. It was Judith that finally answered her question. "Oh, I think he is with our dear commandant." Estelle brightened up when she heard that. "Really? I'm going to go get him!" She exclaimed before rising to her feet. She would be able to say goodbye to Flynn at the same time. She was about to run out of the Inn when Raven stopped her. "My dear princess, I don't think that's such a good idea. You should wait for him here instead." He said in a tone that was more like an order than a suggestion.

Raven had happened to have trouble sleeping last night. So he had decided to take a walk outside the Inn to clear his mind and when he had passed in front of the commandant's tent, he had heard... interesting noises. The ex captain had enough experience in that area to know exactly what was taking place in that tent. But what was even _more_ interesting was that Flynn's visitor had a _really_ familiar voice. And judging by the lustful moans and cries of pleasure that had reached his ears, Yuri was enjoying really much every second of being fucked into the mattress by his best friend.

Raven would be lying if he said it had surprised him. Only a blind man wouldn't have felt the sexual tension hanging heavy between the two young men. Or Estelle and the kids, but that was a different matter. It had brought a smile to his lips to hear they had finally stopped hiding what they felt. After all, it might be their last time to do so. Nobody could predict if they would succeed in destroying the Adephagos. They were gambling a lot on this one. So it was best to take care of any unfinished business before they departed. So Raven had felt really glad for the two young men. They were made to be together, that much had been clear for the ex captain since the beginning and he had no problem with them screwing each other. But that didn't mean he couldn't have his fun in teasing them both about it. Oh, it was going to be so much fun.

Estelle seemed confused about his words. "Why can't I? I don't understand." She said and Raven almost sighed at her naiveté. Fortunately for him, Judith thought best to take it from there. "Well, he has the right to go tell his best friend goodbye, doesn't he? After all, it might be the last time they'll see each other. I think it's best if we leave them some time alone." She said those words so naturally that it convinced the princess. Even when she should have found it strange that the swordsman was with Flynn in such an early hour. Then again, Karol and Rita didn't seem to mind it either. Estelle beamed with understanding. "I see! Okay then. I'll wait for him here." She said before dropping the subject and serving herself some food. Judith turned her face towards Raven and winked at him. The old man felt his smile widen at that.

Yeah. Teasing Yuri about his dirty little secret will definitely be too much fun.

* * *

><p>Yuri awoke at the sensation of a calloused hand caressing his shoulder and arm. He sighed softly as he opened his eyes only to recognize Flynn's tent. So, it hadn't been a dream after all. He had let Flynn inside, in all the meanings of the word. The long haired man purred when that hand went to his hair, running its fingers through his long locks. He heard a soft chuckle from behind him. Yuri turned around to face Flynn and smiled softly at him. "Hey..." He said with a still sleepy voice. Flynn's own smile was filled with a happiness Yuri had never seen before. The commandant leaned in and claimed his lips in a short but sweet kiss. When they broke apart, the arm that was around Yuri's waist pulled him closer to Flynn so he could feel the warmth of his lover. "Good morning, Yuri." He said in a whisper. Yuri snuggled closer to his commandant, feeling at peace in the warmth of his arms. "...it's too damn early for that." He answered before closing his eyes with the intent of getting back to sleep. But that was without taking Flynn's stubbornness into count. "Yuri..." He called his name and earned a groan in response. Flynn smiled mischievously before pinching his cheek insistently. He was rewarded with a hand batting his away and black eyes glaring at him. "What do you want? I'm trying to get back to sleep here." He muttered under his breath.<p>

The commandant chuckled softly. "Well, I don't think that's possible. You don't have the time to linger in bed, you know. You're supposed to go save the world today, remember?" The blond recalled him and Yuri cursed under his breath. He would give everything he had to stay in bed with Flynn. But it seemed he couldn't. The commandant's hand suddenly gripped his chin softly and lifted his face to his. Yuri saw his lover was now bearing a serious expression. He waited for him to speak his mind. "Yuri... I already told you what I wanted from you. But what about you? Was this just a onetime thing, or do you want to be with me, as in a couple?" He asked and Yuri could see a hint of fear in the depths of his blue eyes.

Yuri already knew what he wanted, but he still thought he didn't deserve Flynn. Could he really do this to Flynn? Let him shackle himself to him so he could one day defile his pure light and corrupt him? He would never forgive himself for that if it came to happen. But knowing Flynn, even if he wanted to take his distances, he would chase him down like there was no tomorrow. Yuri chuckled at that thought and it earned him a confused look from Flynn. He leaned in to whisper against his lover's lips. "Do you even need to ask at that point, Flynn? I'm not the kind to go sleeping around if it doesn't mean anything, you should know that by now." Yes. He had made his choice. He wanted to be with Flynn and he would allow himself to be selfish for once. He had let him convince him that it was all right to be led by his desires, that he deserved this happiness that was now bursting out of his chest. And despite his earlier hesitations, Yuri found he didn't regret it at all. It would be a while before he stopped thinking he didn't deserve to be with him. But he knew Flynn would always be there to help him work on this.

The smile Flynn cast him was no less than breathtaking. And the second after, he found his lips being stolen in a hungry kiss. Yuri wasn't about to complain as he eagerly answered to the kiss, letting the commandant devour his mouth. Things were beginning to get heated when the blond pulled away, breathless. Yuri pulled a pouting face. "Why did you stop?" He asked on a whining tone. Flynn caressed his cheek in an apologizing gesture. "I wouldn't be able to stop myself from taking advantage of you if I didn't." He whispered, still out of breath. Yuri's expression soon turned to a devilish one as his hands went to Flynn's chest, caressing their way downward. "Hum...yes, please." He purred seductively and the sole tone of his voice was enough to send a surge of heat downwards for the commandant. The hands that were slowly getting there weren't helping. Flynn managed to gather enough strength of mind to stop them before they reached his most intimate parts. "We really don't have time for that, Yuri. You should go take a shower. I'm sure your friends are already waiting for you." He said a bit reluctantly.

Yuri pulled another adorable pouting face. "Jeez, you're no fun. But I might be more willing to go if I had some company..." He trailed off and Flynn didn't miss the sparkle of lust gleaming in his lovely black eyes. He had to admit the offer was most... tempting. Who was Flynn to refuse such an invitation from his lover? "All right, if it gets you out of bed." He said. A smirk stretched Yuri's lips and he disentangled himself from the commandant's embrace. He sat up in the bed and a jolt of pain shot through his lower back, making him wince. "Ow! Flynn, you're really a dog when it comes to sex!" He complained, feeling sore like there was no tomorrow. Guilt showed on the commandant's features. "I'm sorry; I hurt you, didn't I?" He said with shame. But he soon frowned when he remembered something. "Hey! _You_ are the one who kept asking me to do it harder! You kept edging me on! It's not my fault if you like it the hard way!" He said on a reproachful tone. Yuri turned his face sideway, clearly embarrassed as he remembered he had indeed been the one constantly asking for more.

"Okay, you have a point. But you could have ignored me, you know?" He said in his defense. The face Flynn pulled was the cutest Yuri had never seen. The cheeks of the commandant took a lovely shade of red. He scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed gesture. "Well, it would have been difficult to do so when you were looking like that and doing those _sounds_..." He muttered reluctantly and Yuri laughed at that. He moved to try and get out of bed, but another shot of pain made him wince. "I see. So that means I'll have to get used to walking like I have a stick up the ass every time we decide to get down and dirty. Nice." He joked and laughed even harder when he saw the expression on Flynn's face. It was priceless. It was a mix between guilt for having hurt him and outrage for his poor choice of words.

Soon, the blond sighed at length, seemingly discouraged by Yuri's antics. He got out of bed, not seeming to care very much about his state of nudity. After all, Yuri had seen it all last night. He went to Yuri and before the latter could understand what was happening, Flynn had lifted him into his arms bridal style, making his way to the bathroom area. Yuri laughed at that and circled his commandant's neck, taking upon himself to tease his neck with his hot breath. "That's so gentlemanly of you, Flynn. So, what's the next step? Are you going to ask for my hand?" He teased him and was disappointed that he couldn't see the expression on the commandant's face. But he clearly heard his answer. "Shut up, Yuri." He said with discouragement just as they stepped into the shower area. He put Yuri down and the latter smirked at him as Flynn started up the water. The blond had barely the time to turn back towards his lover before hands were roaming all over him, picking up from where they left off in the bed. Yuri's lips went to whisper near his ear. "Make me..." He said with lust lacing the words.

And Flynn found out as much as Yuri felt weak around him sometimes, the commandant felt the same way around his lover. He found out he couldn't resist him when he looked so desirable and needy. So he just didn't. He growled low in his throat and pushed the dark haired against the shower wall, effectively shutting him up as he claimed his lips in a lustful kiss.

To hell with the Adephagos. It could still wait another thirty minutes or so.

* * *

><p>After their "morning activities", Flynn and Yuri finished cleaning themselves up and dressed up. They then took a quick meal before leaving the tent and walking side by side to the village's entrance, where the rest of Brave Vesperia was already waiting for them. That was no surprise as they had took their time. When they were close enough, Karol waved at Yuri. "Hey, we were waiting for you! What took you so long?" He called after him in an annoyed tone. Yuri made an apologizing smile and was about to made up a blatant lie when Judith beat him to it. "You two had fun last night?" She asked on a seemingly innocent tone. Her words had an immediate effect. Yuri and Flynn's faces became bright red. God damn it. She must have heard them. And by seeing the mysterious smile she was bearing, Yuri thought he had guessed right. Estelle looked at them with confusion. "Had fun? What did you do? Oh Yuri! Don't tell me you and Flynn played a game through the whole night! And that's why you were with Flynn this morning?" Thank God the princess was so naive. It would have been really awkward if she too knew about him screwing his best friend.<p>

"Yeah... right." Yuri answered evasively, trying to regain a normal color. A quick glance to his lover told him Flynn had a hard time doing so too. But really, Yuri could only blame himself. They hadn't been really discreet about it, especially this morning when Flynn had screwed him against the shower wall. He recalled being particularly vocal this time around. Yuri looked at his other companions to know if she was the only one who heard them. Karol seemed as confused as Estelle and Rita didn't seem to care about the conversation at all. Repede, well that was a given as the dog knew everything about his owners. He probably already knew about the feelings they held for each other. And then Yuri's gaze fell on Raven. The old man was smiling at him sleazily, in a way that told him straight away that he _knew_. Shit. Yuri would never hear the end of it.

"So, are we going or what? I don't think that Duke guy will wait for us all day." Rita pointed out with impatience. Yuri nodded. "Yeah. We'd better go." He answered and was about to walk out the village when Flynn called him, making him turn to his lover. "Yuri, wait! Can I have a few words with you before you go?" He asked, looking serious. Yuri nodded and told his friends to wait for him a little, ignoring Rita's sharp comment about how they already waited long enough. Flynn walked a little apart from the group, enough so they couldn't hear what they were saying. Yuri searched the commandant's eyes and found great worry in them. "Flynn? What's wrong?" He asked with genuine concern. Flynn managed to find it in him to speak his mind. "That Duke... how strong is he?" He asked and Yuri understood why. Flynn feared for him. The long haired man shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly, I don't know. But I get the feeling I couldn't beat him alone. That's why my friends are going with me, right?" He answered, as uncaring as he ever was.

Seeing Flynn's expression didn't lighten, Yuri poked his forehead playfully. Flynn threw him a surprised look. The long haired man smirked at him. "Stop worrying so much! Come on, it's me! There's no way something like "the end of the world" will get the better of me, trust me!" He said with enough confidence to almost convince the commandant. Flynn looked deep into his lover's gaze. "But still... I would feel better if I could come with you all." He said and his face expressed his feeling of unease. Yuri smiled softly at that. "You have your own duties to take care of. You know... Commandant's stuff and all that." He tried to lighten the mood of his lover. It seemed to work a little as Flynn smiled softly.

They were close enough for the commandant to take Yuri's hand into his own and squeeze it, unbeknown to the others. "Okay. Just promise me... promise me you'll come back to me." He whispered with real fright in his eyes. Yuri smiled brightly at Flynn and laughed, a sound that warmed Flynn's heart. How could his friend be so confident when he was about to try and stop the destruction of the world, that he didn't know. But it was soothing. Yuri leaned in to whisper into his ear. "Of course I'll come back. There's no place else in the world I would return to but by your side. Just wait and see. I'll be back before you know it." And then, Yuri pulled back and his hand slid from Flynn's. He smiled softly at him, a smile that reflected the intensity of the love he felt for him. And then, he turned around and walked towards his friends, never turning back to look at Flynn.

He didn't need to, because he knew he would come back. He knew he would see Flynn again, after he put an end to the Adephagos. Because he had something to return to, a reason to fight, Yuri knew he couldn't lose.

Because Flynn was waiting for him to come back home.

* * *

><p>They had done it. Brave Vesperia had pulled it off somehow. The Adephagos was no more. And as much as the people were rejoicing, they knew that hard times were awaiting them. All the Blastia had stopped working, all their daily functions, gone. The knights would have a hard time too as they would have to protect the citizens from the monsters as well as keeping order amidst the chaos. Flynn had his job cut out for him as it was his responsibility in keeping the order. He knew that many sleepless nights were awaiting him. But he didn't mind. It was something only he could do and he strove to make everything he could for the citizens of the Empire.<p>

The commandant had returned to the capital to issue his orders and dispatch his knights around the cities to defend the defenseless people. But all the while, he couldn't stop his mind from worrying about Yuri and the others. They had defeated the Adephagos, but they had yet to return. And night was almost upon them. He grew worried with each passing hour. But he knew there was nothing he could do but wait. So that is what he did.

It was late in the night when Flynn finally collapsed in his room in Zaphias' castle, too tired to work anymore. He was so tired, and yet, he knew sleep would evade him again. But the reason for it was obvious now; Yuri wasn't there with him. And as he didn't have any news about him, he felt a familiar vice around his heart, a sensation that he didn't want to live ever again. He sighed, knowing it would do him no good to worry that much. He had to trust Yuri.

Flynn had just gotten his armor off when he heard a knock against the window of his room. He turned around only to see Yuri perched on a tree branch, playing with a small rock and smiling cockily at Flynn. The commandant felt his heart stop in his chest at the sight of his lover. He had returned to him, just like he had said he would.

_Yeah, you've been alone_

_I've been gone for far too long_

_But with all that we've been through_

_After all this time I'm coming home to you_

A bright smile appeared on the commandant's face and he walked to the window, opening it. Yuri cocked his head sideway. "Hey, commandant." He said simply, like him being there at his window was the most common thing to do. This made Flynn smile even brighter. "When will you learn to use the normal entryway? But since you're here, why don't you come in?" He said with a fake scolding tone.

_Never let it show_

_The pain I've grown to know_

'_Cause with all these things we do_

_It don't matter when I'm coming home to you_

Yuri smirked. "You know doors are not my style. And I only came to greet you. I'm tired, so I think I'll go back to my room. See you later, Flynn." He said and jumped from the branch, landing gracefully on the grass below. It would be any second now... "Hey! Yuri, wait! Who said you could just walk away like that? I've been waiting for you all day!" Flynn yelled at him, looking at Yuri from the window. How dare he come here and then just do as if nothing happened! As if Flynn hadn't been waiting for him anxiously, wanting to know if he was alive!

_I reach towards the sky I've said my goodbyes_

_My heart's always with you now_

_I won't question why so many have died_

_My prayers have made it through yeah_

'_Cause with all these things we do_

_It don't matter when I'm coming home to you_

Yuri turned his face up towards him with a mischievous smile. "Well, if you've got time to complain, why don't you try to catch me?" He teased him, knowing the commandant well enough to know he wouldn't have the guts to do it. What would the people think if they saw their commandant run after him? The vigilante was surprised when he saw a look of pure determination take hold of Flynn's features and he heard him say: "Okay, if that's how you want to play it..." And then, Flynn did something Yuri thought he would never see; the commandant stepped over the window threshold and skilfully made his way to the tree Yuri had been perched on earlier.

_Letters keep me warm_

_Helped me through the storm_

_But with all that we've been through_

_After all this time I'm coming home to you_

A glint of amusement shone into Yuri's eyes. "Oh, you're serious. All right, come on!" He said before sprinting away from the tree at the same time the commandant jumped on the ground. Flynn was glad he had gotten rid of his armor before. He wouldn't have been able to jump from the window otherwise. The blond wasted no time in running after Yuri. Damn, he was fast. But Flynn wouldn't let himself get beaten. He followed him out of the castle walls, ignoring the disbelieving looks the guards shot them as they passed in front of them, too stunned to do anything. Flynn could see why. It wasn't everyday that they were seeing their commandant running after another man while the two of them were laughing like ten years old kids.

_I reach towards the sky I've said my goodbyes_

_My heart's always with you now_

_I won't question why so many have died_

_My prayers have made it through yeah_

'_Cause with all these things we do_

_It don't matter when I'm coming home to you_

Flynn caught up to Yuri when he was running across a garden in the public quarter. Flynn was glad there was almost no one around due to the late hour. The less people saw him, the better. His arms closed around his lover's slim waist and he made him trip, both of them falling on the ground in a fit of laughter. Yuri was lying under Flynn, his dark hair splayed on the grass with a laughing commandant pinning his wrists down. "Gotcha. You should know by now that I always win." The knight said teasingly. Yuri pouted, but Flynn could see in his eyes that he was faking it. "No fair. Now what are you going to do, commandant? Strap me in chains and throw me in jail? Not that I would really mind if you come to visit me..." He said on a seductive tone.

_I've always been true_

_I've waited so long just to come hold you_

_I'm making it through_

_It's been far too long, we've proven our_

_Love over time's so strong, in all that we do_

_The stars in the night, they lend me their light_

_To bring me closer to heaven with you_

Flynn released his wrists and his hands tangled into beautiful long black strands instead. He leaned down. "Nah, I think I'll do this instead..." He said before closing the distance separating them, claiming Yuri's soft lips in a sweet kiss. He felt Yuri eagerly answer to the kiss, sighing softly against his lips.

_But with all that we've been through_

_After all this time I'm coming home to you_

This was his. Yuri was his only and he would be for the rest of his life. He would never let him slip from his grasp again, no matter what. When they parted, the commandant kept his face close to his love and he smiled softly at him. His hand went to caress the soft skin of Yuri's cheek.

_I reach towards the sky I've said my goodbyes_

_My heart's always with you now_

_I won't question why so many have died_

_My prayers have made it through yeah_

'_Cause with all these things we do_

_It don't matter when I'm coming home to you_

"Welcome home, Yuri..." Flynn whispered against his lips, his eyes shining with unending happiness. The vigilante circled his commandant's neck and smiled softly, a gentle smile that reflected the love he felt for his childhood friend. "It's good to be home..." He whispered back before softly sealing his lips over Flynn's in a promise of eternity by his side.

_And with all that we've been through_

_After all this time I'm coming home to you_

Because even if their different paths led them far away from each other, Yuri knew he would always return home into the warmth of Flynn's arms.

For this is where he had always belonged to.

**Owari**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So that's it. I hope you liked it! I'm always feeling a little nostalgia when I finish a story, I don't know why. :( I'm a little sad that it's finished, I guess...

Anyway, like always, you are all welcomed to leave comments if you'd like. It's always a pleasure to read you all. :)

So until next time!

Littlerosebud


End file.
